


Pondering

by the_laibararian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Contest Entry, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Golden Trio, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, third place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_laibararian/pseuds/the_laibararian
Summary: Molly Weasley wonders what Arthur got her for their very first Christmas as a married couple.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Christmas Drabble 2019





	Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:  
> Items: Weasley Sweater/Jumper, Milk  
> Plot Point: Someone is worrying about a present (either giving/receiving one)  
> Word Count: 300-800

Molly Weasley fretted over the gift box in front of her. To be fair to Arthur, it hadn’t been left in plain sight, but it hadn’t been particularly well-hidden either. She stared at it, her mind juggling back and forth on what she should do. Of course, she knew that she _should_ leave it where it was and pretend she didn’t know it existed. Still, her curiosity made her hesitate – she was a Gryffindor after all. It was Molly and Arthur’s first Christmas as a married couple, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur had gotten something extra special to mark the occasion. She’d told him absolutely nothing expensive after the cost of the wedding and honeymoon (and she would hold him to that), but she considered Arthur’s sweet nature and wondered what surprisingly sentimental thing he’d gotten her this year.

Molly continued staring and continued thinking. It really wouldn’t be fair to Arthur to ruin a surprise like this; He loved watching Molly’s reactions. At the same time, she had to make sure her own gift was as sentimental and meaningful as his (she loved watching his reactions, too). She had been planning his gift ever since they returned from their honeymoon, hiding the progress away whenever she and Arthur were both home at the same time. It was good that she’d planned ahead, considering her abysmal attempts at knitting when she first started. After many botched creations, she had made a decent mahogany sweater and a matching scarf. Knowing Arthur, he would love the presents, and doubly-so when he realized they were made the muggle way. This train of thought did not get fully processed by Molly, though, seeing as it had hit the barricade of her stubbornness and curiosity.

With what she considered decent reasoning, Molly came to a decent compromise. She would not open the box, but she could continue pondering over it. She’d already seen it, and it’s not like she would forget about it if she stashed it away again, so it couldn’t hurt to ponder. The box was small, which would narrow down what could be inside. Could it be jewellery? Arthur may have found something inexpensive at a second-hand store or from a friend. But Arthur wouldn’t consider jewellery sentimental, unless it was a new charm bracelet perhaps? Molly _had_ been slightly disappointed to learn that muggle charms and wizard charms were very different when Arthur first explained that particular gift last year. Maybe Arthur found a magic charm bracelet or had made magical charms. But Molly had loved the charms after understanding their meaning, no magic and all, and he also wasn’t that predictable. He wouldn’t rehash the same gift two years in a row.

Molly considered carefully. Jewellery was likely out of the question, since he’d given it last year, but what else could fit in that box? Maybe he’d put an extension charm on it, which would certainly make Molly’s guessing harder. Looking back, Molly contemplated Arthur’s past Christmas gifts to her. There was the charm bracelet last year, the disaster of a painting (which now hung in their bedroom) the year before, the engraved promise ring in their seventh year, the handmade scrapbook of their first full year together in their sixth, and the never-dying, colour-changing bouquet of roses for their very first Christmas as a couple. Sighing, she glanced over at the vase that contained the very same flowers Arthur had charmed for her after only a couple months of dating. Right now they were a combination of red, salmon, and white roses, causing Molly to smile. Whatever Arthur had gotten her wouldn’t matter, because it would be filled with as much pure love and enthusiasm as his gifts always had been.

With a flick of her wand, Molly stowed the present away back in the drawer, seemingly undisturbed to anyone who wasn’t paying close attention. Arthur likely wouldn’t, in his excitement. Looking over at the clock in the kitchen, she was mildly surprised to see the hand already at “time to make tea.” Getting up from her spot, she put milk and tea bags on the stove, humming and smiling along the way. She took care to take her time and make it the muggle way, full of all the love and enthusiasm that she herself could offer. Arthur would be home soon, and she had spent far too long pondering.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for a writing competition for a podcast I listen to.  
> Listen to Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them if you love Harry Potter and you love fan fiction! Each episode is a new "bad" or "weird" fanfic being read aloud, plus a bunch of smaller segments as well, like predictions and quick fics. They also recommend a fanfic every episode too!  
> Join their Patreon if you want to participate in the writing competitions (plus be a part of our awesome discord server and book club).


End file.
